


The Heroes of Dreamland

by MisaoStars



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, The New Traveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: The heroes are chosen to protect the beautiful gods of the universe. Now, three heroes in Dreamland are now going to protect their galaxy for the worst enemies yet to be seen.





	1. Characters

Kirby- a naive baby star warrior who can only say 'Poyo' but has a golden heart.

King DeDeDe- the thought-to-be arrogant/selfish king of Dreamland but wants to be friends and kind with Kirby.

Meta Knight AKA: MT- A Cold adult star warrior, but he treats Kirby as his own child, can understand what Kirby is saying.

The New Traveler AKA: NT- A human-like servant of DeDeDe who has no memories and is a skilled swordsman. He takes care of DeDeDe's castle.

Tiff- an intelligent girl who aids Kirby

Tuff- A troublemaker, Tiff's younger brother, and also helps Kirby

 


	2. Chapter 1

 

Dreamland, a place of the peaceful, happiness, and vividly, had a beautiful sunny day. In the middle of a village, a little puffball of life named Kirby was running after a butterfly. The villagers watched Kirby with a smile as he was running to a local family restaurant. Kirby could smell the cooked dumplings as he ignored the butterfly. Kirby soon ran to the doors of the restaurant. However, the doors suddenly blast open, hitting Kirby's round body (and face) but Kirby was unharmed, he only just bounced like a ball. Kirby looked up to see the New Traveler, who realized he had bumped into something and saw poor Kirby on the floor.

The New Traveller panicked.

"I'm very sorry Kirby!" He cried out. He carried Kirby and put Kirby on his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a smile. The New Traveller smiled with sad eyes.

Chef Kawasaki, owner of the local restaurant, checked out to see what was wrong. Kirby and NT soon calmed him down. NT decided to pay the meal for Kirby in return. Kirby was happily eating the dumplings as NT was watching Kirby with a smile.

"He really likes your food Chef Kawasaki! What is your secret technique?" , asked New Traveler.

"Ah! It's a secret!" Chef replied.

"Poyo Poyo!" Kirby replied as well.

Chef Kawasaki went to his kitchen as NT was about to leave the restaurant as well. Kirby grabbed NT's cape.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried. NT could tell Kirby did not want him to leave.

"I'm sorry Kirby. But I have to go to our King. He sent me out for an errand." NT replied with regret. Kirby had a sad face but let NT go. NT cheered Kirby up by saying that he will meet Kirby's house at night. NT left as Kirby still ate the 50 dumplings.

Kirby left the restaurant and went to the center of the village, where Kirby wanted to swim in the fountain. Kirby loved his daily routine. Kirby loved to eat all the time, swim sometimes, and especially socialize with his friends. Kirby was just splashing in the fountain water.

Kirby heard his name called by someone. He went out of the fountain to see Meta Knight, who looked angry but Kirby knew he was concerned.

"Kirby, I heard from the Chef while I was finding you. Please tell me you did not meet the New Traveler again!" Meta Knight yelled.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a smile.

"You are honest, I'll give you that. But I do not want you to be near the New Traveler anymore." Meta Knight strictly scolded Kirby. Kirby seemed to be confused about why Meta Knight does not trust NT.

Meta Knight was suspicious about New Traveler serving as a bodyguard, lookout, and a caretaker for King DeDeDe.

 

King DeDeDe was hated throughout the whole Dreamland citizens. Especially that one time, where he stole the food from the whole village and Kirby had to defeat him to bring back the food. However, only ⅓ of the food was remained and Kirby, along with Meta Knight, went back to DeDeDe to interrogate where was the rest of the food. DeDeDe refused to answer but he finally said that he ate all the other portions for himself. Meta Knight left with disgust while Kirby said to MK that he will stay at his castle. Meta Knight did not see Kirby again until the next day, where Kirby had a sad look. Meta Knight was wondering what happened but he never forgave DeDeDe for making Kirby sad. It might be true where there were multiple times where DeDeDe helped Kirby stop some villains, but that specific incident still made Meta Knight angry at DeDeDe.

 

Then, three months ago, a human-looking boy with brown hair, teenager, who was wearing Roman-like clothing, with a red and purple pin, came to DeDeDe's castle. The boy was asking if DeDeDe has a place where he can live in. DeDeDe gave the boy his word and let the boy live in the castle. This news attracted the whole Dreamland Planet. They wanted to see what the boy looked like, even Kirby. Kirby was so excited to see the boy and at the same time, the boy took a liking to the pink puffball as well.

Meta Knight had to admit, he too was curious about the new boy. But what scared MK was that the boy doesn't remember anything. And he means ANYTHING: name, home, job, age, birthday, etc. The boy just does not remember, as if he was just born into Dreamland as an adult and just came into the castle without question. Soon, the villagers called him the New Traveler to help the boy get used to his new life. MK suspects he might be a threat worse than DeDeDe and will kill Kirby someday. MK was spying on the New Traveler without his presence but he found nothing wrong about him. No matter how many times MK warned Kirby to stay away from the New Traveler, those two somehow met by fate.

 

MK told Kirby that he will train him how to improve his sword skills. Kirby obeyed and they went to the Star Cliff, the only place that they will train. It is quiet, vacant, and not known to many people.

Kirby was using the sword without using swallowing the sword, which will turn him into an expert swordsman. Meta Knight wanted Kirby to be strong without his copying abilities. Kirby tried his best but Meta Knight was gaining the upper hand every time. 

 

It was nighttime, where Kirby sleepily went back to his small dome cottage. He went onto the fluffy bed. Kirby suddenly remembered that the New Traveler will soon come to his house. Kirby jumped out of the bed and was cleaning up the stuffed animals that were on the floor. Kirby saw a leftover watermelon piece.... He ate it anyway.

 

Kirby waited in the cottage.  He could hear the clock ticking as he sat down on the fluffy carpet. Then, he heard someone coming to the cottage. It was the New Traveler. Kirby was saying "Poyo!" multiple times, incredibly happy he came. The New Traveler's smile grew wider.

 

"Hey Kirby! How was your day?" New Traveler asked. Kirby smiled and was jumping up and down.

"Hey! You are really happy to see me! Well, I bought some food for you. I was hoping we could eat dinner together!" said the New Traveler.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby was incredibly happy. The New Traveler had put the ice cream and fruits out for them to eat. Kirby, like expected, was eating every fruit in one swallow. The New Traveler was eating the vanilla ice cream. 

"Kirby?" New Traveler called his name.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked up to NT.

"Is king DeDeDe is talking to you?" NT asked. Kirby stared at him for a while. Then Kirby's face fell. NT felt bad as well.

"You know Kirby... DeDeDe wants to know how you were doing. He wants forgiveness. It might be true about the criminal act he was doing. But he wants to put it all in the past..." NT pleaded.

Kirby, however, had a confused face and NT felt like he wanted to talk back to NT. 

"What is it Kirby? You already forgave King DeDeDe?" NT asked with a shocked face. Kirby shook his head and tried to explain but NT couldn't understand him since NT was not a 'poyo' translator.

However, the cottage dorm suddenly blasted through as the two jumped to see Meta Knight, holding his sword.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Meta Knight ordered. The New Traveler felt scared but wanted to calm MK down.

"Look Mr. Meta Knight. I just wanted to socialize with him..."

"THE HELL YOU ARE. GET OUT!" MK yelled. The New Traveler cried and ran out. The cottage became silent. Meta Knight sighed and looked at Kirby, who was angry at MK. Kirby yelled: "POYO!", which made MK fell dead in his heart. Kirby ran out of the door to go after NT.

MK was still in the cottage as he stood in shock what Kirby said: I HATE YOU.

 


	3. Chapter 2

The New Traveler was on the hills of Sunny Side, where people usually go there for picnics. However, the situation was different. NT was crying. What did he do wrong? The New Traveler was trying to do his best to be with people since he felt like he was a pure stranger. Also.... When did he even appear into Dreamland? He always felt different but this took the cake. All the people were cartoon/cute but he seemed more... human than the others.

The New Traveler was staring at the full moon for a while. He wondered if he will be accepted by everyone in Dreamland. 

However, NT heard Kirby, who was running after him.

"Kirby? What are you-" NT questioned.

"Poyo! Poyo!!" Kirby was even crying. NT thought that maybe Kirby was sorry about Meta Knight's wrath and distrust. 

NT picked Kirby up. He pulled Kirby to his chest.

"I'm alright Kirby. I'm ok... No... Maybe I'm not ok..." NT silently admitted.

Kirby wanted to cheer NT up, but he does not know how. NT was just squeezing him in his arms.

_Maybe I am not wanted here._ NT thought to himself. Kirby still was saying something to NT and NT tried his best to understand Kirby. Kirby was pointing at the round red and purple pins which was on NT's scarf.

"Oh. *sniff*...These? I always had them. I felt like I should always carry them. I do not know why though... Maybe the two pins are meaningless. I don't know. Kirby... You are the only one who wants to talk to me with anything you saw or heard... Thanks..." NT smiled but still looked at the two pins on his scarf. He felt like he knew something about those pins. But he just couldn't point where. NT always had those pins since he lost memories. He just... cannot feel like he should leave those pins.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, worried.

"No. I'm fine now Kirby. Thank you..." NT smiled and hugged Kirby even more. Kirby hugged back.

NT felt better on the inside, at least there was one puffball who liked him as a friend. NT looked up to see the beautiful stars. The stars looked like scattered jewels. He wished he could just pluck them from the sky.

________________________________________________________________________________

Meta Knight felt depressed. In fact, he never felt this depressed in his life. Sure, he suffered loss of his beloved comrades during the war against Nightmare's demons but this hatred from Kirby made him feel more loss. Meta Knight came out of the cottage. He went through the castle, which he thought the New Traveler would be there. However, after talking to the Waddle Dees (King DeDeDe's servants), he realized NT did not come back to the castle yet. King DeDeDe, who was just brushing his teeth and tried to go to his bedroom, found Meta Knight, who was slightly panicking.

"Hey. Watcha' Doin'?" DeDeDe asked.

"None of your business penguin." Meta Knight responded coldly.

"Hey. I'm not the one who is asking MY servants about my new castle caretaker. Now what happened?"

"I SAID IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"I could do a death penalty for talking back to a king you know."

"Well, I was your 'former' knight so I can talk whatever I want."

DeDeDe felt annoyed but still kept his calm. His toothbrush is still in his beak.

"Is it about Kirby?"

"...No."

"'No' my foot. I know when it comes to the NT, Kirby is involved. Just because I'm a 'fat penguin' means I am lazy."

"FINE! I made Kirby despise me!"

DeDeDe was shocked about the outburst. But he expected the truth. He still kept calm but he felt concerned on the inside.

"What did you do? Was it involving with the human castle caretaker?"  
  
"As I said: IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS PENGUIN."

"Fine. Touche... But if Kirby is dead because of what you did, don't come crying to me Meta Knight." DeDeDe walked away with a stern glare.

Meta Knight had his anger dissipated but he still felt hurt on the inside. _WHY does that PENGUIN care about Kirby so much when he hurt HIM the most?_  He angrily thought.He was walking down the hallway until he saw Tiff and Tuff walking down to their bedroom.

"Hey! Isn't that Meta Knight? I thought you quit working as DeDeDe's bodyguard!" Tuff exclaimed. Tuff was always like that.

"I still quit Tuff. Also, have you seen Kirby? I have to scold him." 

"What harsh thing did you do now?" Tiff, the smart sister of Tuff, replied with suspicion.

"Look, I need to find Kirby. He is with the New Traveler." That brought the two's attention.

"The New Traveler? Kirby was with him again?" Tuff exclaimed.

"This is the twenty second time now..." Tiff muttered.

"TWENTY SECOND?" Meta Knight questioned.

"N-Nothing! But don't be harsh on Kirby over that friend he just made!" Tiff exclaimed.

"A friend who said he has 'no memories'..." Meta Knight said with expressionless eyes.

"Look. I will find Kirby with you. Deal?" Tiff said.

Meta Knight was quiet. He then asks, "Will your parents know about you going out of curfew?"

Tiff smiled. "Ah. Don't worry. I know them..."

Meta Knight then scoffed, ordered Tiff to be his assistant, and they went outside together. Tuff decided to stay so he will not be in trouble.  DeDeDe was listening from the hallway. 

DeDeDe felt it will be horrible if he was not involved. He then went to his dressing room to get his royal robe. When DeDeDe came out of the room, he saw Tuff in front of the door.

"ACK! What is it boy!?" DeDeDe was almost startled.

"You care about him." Tuff teased.

"HAH!? ABOUT WHO!?" DeDeDe's face was red.

"Don't act poorly dude. I could easily see it. You care about Kirby! Go find him!" Tuff encouraged.

DeDeDe felt embarrassed but he realized that Tuff was right.

 


	4. Chapter 3

Kirby and the New Traveler were sitting on the hills, where they were looking at the stars. They never felt the stars were that pretty and shiny before. The New Traveler was putting his knees up to his chest and felt way better since Kirby lifted his spirits up. 

"Kirby. Does Meta Knight always be that harsh to you. Or everyone else?" NT asked.

"Poyo..." Kirby responded but NT does not know if it was yes or no answer.

"But I know he really cares about you. He treats you as his own child." NT said with a smile. There, NT saw Kirby with a sad face. NT could tell Kirby really cares about Meta Knight too. Kirby stood up as well as NT.

"Well why don't we go back and talk to Meta Knight?" NT asked Kirby.

Kirby smiled and nodded. When they tried to walk down the hills, they already saw MK along with Tiff.

"Kirby! There you are! Meta Knight was looking all over for you!" Tiff said. Kirby was jumping up happily. Meta Knight was smiling behind his mask.

"I am really sorry for making you feel worried or enraged." NT said to MK.

"......It is fine. You _DID_  make Kirby happy, along with being loyal to the king." MK said with a glare.

NT felt relieved. But Tiff came up a question:

"But still, why are you following King DeDeDe? He is a selfish king!"

NT looked at Tiff with a confused look. 

"No. DeDeDe is never selfish at all. He is just stubborn."  
  
"He stole all of the food from the village before!"  
  
"Oh! That? He was just-"

However, Kirby saw a light. Kirby cried out, which brought out Tiff, NT, and MK's attention.

The light came down upon them like an asteroid impacting Earth but with no damage. The light was so bright, you could feel you eyes burning.

NT, alarmed, took out his Sabre (a type of sword) that was hidden in his cape and did a fighting stance. Meta Knight took out his Galaxia Sword and was prepared for a battle. Tiff and Kirby was behind the sword masters and were scared.

_______________________________________________________________________________

King DeDeDe was following Meta Knight and Tiff without them realizing who was following them. He then was hiding behind a tree that was a clear view about his castle caretaker apologizing to MK and Kirby gleefully jumping up and down. DeDeDe felt relieved that everything was a happy ending until he heard Tiff's rude question about the king being 'selfish'. DeDeDe wanted to make Tiff shut up until he saw a bright light coming down on the hills.

DeDeDe was groaning in pain because he felt like he was going blind.

The light dimmed down to reveal a beautiful, gold-haired (literally) lady, who was wearing clothes like a Greek goddess would wear. She had a galaxy-like symbol on her chest with gold coins on her shoes.

_AM I SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING!?_  DeDeDe was panicking in his mind. The woman was smiling as she was trying to show she means no harm.

______________________________________________________________________________

The New Traveler was staring at the woman as well as MK, Kirby, and Tiff. The woman was smiling at NT. NT could not help but think that he SAW this woman before. But he does not know where nor when...

" _Hello heroes. I am the Goddess of the Universe. I sensed a good heroic sense within you people.  I need your assistance._ " The woman said with a smile.

"Why should we trust you!?" Meta Knight spat back.

Suddenly, there was a lightning striking at Kirby, but Kirby dodged just in time. Meta Knight, Tiff, and NT looked to their left and saw something.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Tiff cried out.

____________________________________________________________________________

DeDeDe was looking in shock as he saw where the lightning came from. He saw from the cloudy sky, where there was a cubic shaped being. The being looked like it was a cube, but with no eyes, mouth, ears, anything. It is just a flying geometric shape.

____________________________________________________________________________

" _I am being attacked by these Cubicals!_" The Goddess cried out.

"Cubicals?" Meta Knight questioned.

" _They are merciless beings that will destroy your world! I need your help to stop them!_ " The goddess cried out.  
  
"It's going to attack again!" Tiff cried out. Like what Tiff said, the cubical being was gathering lightning sparks. 

The New Traveler ran in front of the three heroes, with the goddess watching from behind.

The Cubical shot a huge lightning beam again, this time with NT literally slicing the beam IN HALF. Meta Knight, Tiff, and Kirby stood in shock. The goddess was impressed.

"I did not know you were THAT good." Meta Knight said.

"Ah! I always loved to train!" NT responded.

"POYO!!!" Kirby cried. He was pointing at the cubical, who was starting to gather flames into a sphere ball.

"Fireballs! It can shoot FIREBALLS!!" Tiff cried.

Kirby then ran and jumped. He used his infamous inhaling technique to suck the unprepared fireball. It worked. The fireball went into Kirby's mouth as Kirby transformed.

Kirby had a crown where a fire was burning on it. He had an angry look at the Cubical.

"Alright! Fire Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed.

"He can copy the enemy's abilities?" NT questioned.

"That is right! Now stop asking and keep fighting!" Meta Knight ordered.

"Um.... What do I do!?" Tiff exclaimed. The goddess went up to her.

" _I can give you something I made on my own...._ " A light went out from the goddess fingertips and the beam went onto both of Tiff's hands. The weapons were two large broadaxes, where the blades looked so white, you could think the blades looked like plastic. The axes were so large it looked like you need to use your whole arm to control it. Tiff looked at the weapons in shock.

"Wow! They are so light!" Tiff exclaimed.

" _Cool isn't it? Now try to use them!_ " The goddess said.

The Cubical being then started to shoot out mini lightning beams and fireballs. Kirby was fighting back by blowing out a huge flame from his mouth. The fireballs were gone along with the blown out flame but the lightning beams were unaffected. Meta Knight was protecting Kirby by reflecting the lightning beams from his sword. Meta Knight missed one lightning beam, where it was going to strike at NT.

"NO! NEW TRAVELER! LOOK OUT!!" Meta Knight cried.

"Shoot!!" NT cried.

 However, King DeDeDe appeared and his large wooden hammer he always carried blocked the lightning beam.

"KING DeDeDe!?" NT and Tiff cried in shock. 

"Well I just could not stand there and watch! We have to stop that ugly THING!" DeDeDe ordered.

"Well this has taken a new turn." MK said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

 


	5. Chapter 4

The goddess was afraid about how the battle was going. Tiff does not know how to use the weapons since she was always a normal smart citizen. Meta Knight, New Traveler, Kirby, and DeDeDe are prepared to fight the Cubical. 

"HEY! Girl! How do we defeat it!?" DeDeDe cired out.

" _They can be harmed in any way!_ " The goddess responded.

Fire Kirby jumped and spat out a huge flame at the cubical. The cubical seemed to be in pain and the being crashed on the ground.

Tiff was panicking about her weapons. The goddess looked at her actions.

" _Tiff! Do not worry about your skill. Just try to use your blades!"_ The goddess cried.

Tiff was screaming  _SCREW THIS_  in her mind. She ran to the cubical being and used her blades, swinging the blades like she was some sort of amateur. The cubical started to have dents and cuts.

" _It is getting weaker! Now is your chance!!_ " The goddess said in glee.

NT ran and jumped high in the air, where he had stuck his Sabre right on top of the cubicle. The cubicle made a high-pitch noise and the being soon dissolved into bubbles.

" _You did it!_ " The goddess exclaimed.

The heroes felt relieved that it was over. The goddess went up to them.

"You seem pretty... for a god..." Meta Knight said.

" _My, Thank you Meta Knight._ " The goddess smiled.

"Poyo Poyo?" Kirby asked.

" _Excuse me?_ " The goddess asked.

"He said: 'Why were those monsters after you? Can you fight them back?'" Meta Knight translated.

" _Well. My friends and family used to defeat those cubicals. But they are getting stronger everyday... My mother was killed..._ " The goddess frowned.

"Poyo..." Kirby forlornly said. All the people knew he was saying sorry.

The goddess was coming over to King DeDeDe.

"W-what?" DeDeDe asked with a feared face.

" _I was also looking for you as well. I never expected you will still be with them..._ "

DeDeDe was shocked hearing this. The goddess of the universe was looking for him as well?

"Wait... What were you doing here anyway?" Tiff asked DeDeDe with suspicion. New Traveler was looking at DeDeDe with curiosity as well. DeDeDe's face went red.

"W-Well I was just wondering around until I saw a bright light..." DeDeDe responded with an angry glare.

"Uh-huh." Meta Knight sarcastically said.

" _Well. Now that I have met all of you. I am here for an announcement for all of you."_

NT, MK, Kirby, DeDeDe, and Tiff were staring at the goddess.

" _In the last 5,000 years, the Cubicals were battling the gods and the gods were powerless on what to do. There, they have found a solution where they chose certain citizens with a heroic reputation to battle these Cubicals. The Cubicals are getting stronger everyday and the gods need YOUR help to destroy them_." The goddess announced.

"You... Want us to be the guardians of the universe?"

" _No... Right now, the Cubicals are after Dreamland, your place, to destroy for their property. They will do anything to receive your planet. Even if it means blowing your planet up!_ " The goddess cried out. This made the five new heroes shudder and alarmed. They all had a talk and decided they must listen to her. 

" _Now, the gods will provide you the greatest weapons they have created. But that will appear when you are in great trouble. We will alarm you when the next cubicle will appear._ "

The five new candidates have received a tiny key chain where the end is shaped like a star. There, the star makes a three note noise, which is the alarm.

"So this is the warning eh?" DeDeDe looked at the small key chain as if it was a small toy.

" _It is pretty useful King of Dreamland. Trust me_." The goddess said in annoyance.

"Poyo!" Kirby seemed happy of helping a poor helpless goddess.

Tiff felt like she had nothing to do but to go along with the mission.

New Traveler also agree to help.

The goddess was happy to feel the courageousness within the new guardians of Dreamland. 

________________________________________________________________________

Next day was still average like usual. Kirby was running down to the village, where he was going to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. There, at the restaurant, Kirby could smell the delicious spaghetti and Meat sauce. As Kirby was trying to find a seat, he had found the New Traveler, who was already eating his third plate of spaghetti. Chef Kawasaki was happy that someone loves his cooking.

"Poyo!" Kirby called.

"Ah! Why hello Kirby! You want to sit down with me?" NT greeted.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily accepted. He sat down on a seat in front of NT. 

"Ah! The food-lovers are here again!" Chef Kawasaki happily said. Kawasaki already made five dishes of spaghetti for Kirby. Kirby was scarfing it down like a hog. NT was slurping up the meat sauce

"So Kirby, how do you feel about protecting a god?" NT asked.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby responded. NT felt like Kirby was proud of his actions.

"Yeah. Me too!" NT said. They finished eating the spaghetti and went out of the restaurant. As Kirby and NT were walking through the plaza, they saw Meta Knight. Meta Knight glared at the New Traveler, who was just keeping quiet. Kirby felt troubled.

"Kirby. Good timing. I was going to teach you about archery today." Meta Knight said.

"W-Well I can teach him Meta Knight..." NT said with his hand raising up.

"YOU can do archery as well?" Meta Knight asked in amusement.

"I always had that skill... Possibly before I lost my memories..." NT said.

"What WERE you before you lost your memories?" Meta Knight barked.

"I... I do not know. I can't even remember where I was born from..." NT said with sorrow.

Meta Knight still glared at NT. 

"Isn't your 'master' wondering where you are?" MK said.

"Oh. No. He is exhausted after what happened yesterday. He let me have a day off."

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Um..." NT was scared about responding.

"He said: 'Is he scared about helping the goddess?'" MK translated.

"Oh. Well no. More like stressed. He still wants to help but he is trying to improve his weapons..." NT replied to Kirby. MK just scoffed.

"W-Wait. How is Tiff and the goddess?" NT asked. Kirby looked at Meta Knight.

"I just saw Tiff. She is excited and panicking at the same time. She is trying to train herself to use those new weapons the goddess gave her. Tiff also said the goddess was taking refugee in the Star Cliffs."  
  
"Poyo?"

"Yes Kirby. We won't train on the cliffs anymore." MK said.

Kirby felt sad.

At the same time, NT felt like he had still seen the goddess before. But he couldn't tell where or when he met her...

 


	6. Chapter 5

The New Traveler, Meta Knight, and Kirby went to the castle to talk to DeDeDe. DeDeDe was seen with a troubled look as he was trying to make some technological improvements on his famous humongous hammer. He was testing everything with the Waddle Dees. The Waddle Dees were carrying objects such as an electric generators, flamethrowers, and freezer machines.

"Dang!" DeDeDe muttered. The improvements he attempted to do seemed to be a failure.

"My king." NT called to King DeDeDe.

"WAH!? Oh... I thought I told you that you have a day off today." The penguin sweated.

"Ah. Well Kirby and I was wondering how you were doing with your inventions..." NT replied.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"I was dragged into this unfortunately." Meta Knight said behind the two.

"W-Well I do not need any help!" DeDeDe blushed.

"We see you with black coal and dirt all over you, my king. I should be of assistance..." NT was worried.

"As king, I order you to leave me alone!" DeDeDe barked back.

NT felt like he should help. He  was gripping the red and purple pins that were on his scarf for comfort. 

He then had a feeling of courage. He took the hammer out of DeDeDe's hands and was improvising it himself.

"H-Hey! What are you-!?" DeDeDe tried to stop NT but after ten minutes, the hammer then have the ability to have electricity. The Waddle Dees, DeDeDe, Meta Knight, and Kirby was shocked at this. NT was being humble and apologized for not listening to the king.

"N-no... It's GREAT!! I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT!!" DeDeDe exclaimed.

"A skilled archer, swordsman, and a inventor. What else can you do?" Meta Knight suspiciously asked. NT was having a headache.

"I-I do not know. It... was always inside me..."

However, they heard the alarm. The key chains were becoming bright. The four were alarmed. The four went to the castle window to see a red cloud engulfing the blue sky and a floating sphere cubical. The sphere was apparently was bringing flames and sharp ice shards among the Whispy Woods forest. The forest critters were running away in fear.

"Looks like I have to use my new weapon!" DeDeDe grunted.

"Poyo!" Kirby looked at NT.

"Yes. We must go!" NT exclaimed.

Meta Knight, NT, DeDeDe, and Kirby ran down the hallway, where Tiff came out of her room.

"I heard the alarm too!" Tiff ran along with the four. 

"Alright! Lets do this!" DeDeDe exclaimed.

________________________________________________________________________

Whispy Woods, the guardian of the forest, was trying to block the sharp ice shards that were hitting the poor deer and squirrels by using his mobile branches. He did not mind the pain but he was also watching in horror as the trees were on fire as well. It was a horrid scene. 

The sphere cubical was spitting out flames onto the trees. Whispy Woods thought it was the end for the forest animals' home.

However, the sphere cubical was struck by an arrow to the side. It was the New Traveler, who had his metal bow. He was firing more arrows to the cubical as the cubical was floating away. 

DeDeDe ran up to the cubical, jumped up, and used his hammer (filled with electricity) right on top of the sphere cubical. 

WHAM!!

The cubical straight went onto the ground and was in huge pain. NT smiled at DeDeDe.

"Wow. You have very useful weapons my king." said NT.

"No prob! I always had them in my family's generation." DeDeDe bragged.

 

But suddenly, the sphere cubical flew right back up and started to throw back ice shards. NT was hit on his right arm. DeDeDe was hit as well on the foot. And boy, the ice shards HURT LIKE HELL.

Kirby, Meta Knight, and Tiff had also arrived on the woods. They saw the forest being burned and were planning how to get rid of the fire. 

Kirby had an idea, he saw the sphere cubical spitting out ice shards and Kirby inhaled all the attacking ice shards. 

There, Kirby transformed into a blue body and with icicles on top of Kirby's head.

"Alright! Ice Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed. Kirby used his snow powers to stop the fires on the trees. 

Whispy Woods, who was watching the scene, also decides to help. He used his roots to suck up water from a nearby pond and he used the roots like a water hose to stop the fire as well. Tiff saw Whispy Woods.

"Whispy! Are you ok!?" Tiff asked.

"I have received damage but my heart is not! Please! Save my forest! My home!" Whispy Woods begged as he was spewing out water.

Meta Knight and Tiff looked at each other. They nodded and were guiding the forest animals to safety.

Kirby finished exhausting the fires and he then helped NT and DeDeDe. The sphere cubical was about to throw a fireball again. Kirby tried to freeze the whole cubical completely by using his icy breath. It worked for a while, until the Cubical managed to melt the ice from the inside.

NT then used his arrows to strike the cubical again. The cubical is starting to be weaker at every minute. DeDeDe then did a courageous yell and finished the cubical with his lightning hammer.

The cubical did a piercing screech and it dissolved into bubbles.

"It's over..." DeDeDe silently panted.

The forest animals were safely out of the forest and Kirby, who went back to his normal form, was happy the cubical was defeated. NT was picking Kirby up and tossing him up and down as a celebration.

Tiff and Meta Knight were happy that the cubical is gone. But they were saddened since the forest was almost destroyed. Right now, there is just thirty trees left when there was supposed to be hundreds of them and Whispy Woods was also devastated at the condition. But Whispy Woods was still happy the animals were safe and they managed to save the heart of the forest.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The Goddess of the Universe was in the cave of Star Cliffs. She was looking at the smoke by fire from the Whispy Woods forest. She was looking at the scene with a little concern on her face.

" _I wonder if they suspect me about something..."_ She said to herself. She was surrounded by the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the New Traveler!? Comment me!


	7. Chapter 6

The five heroes were looking at the forest from the Dreamland castle. They couldn't believe the destruction the cubical caused. But Whispy Woods manages to plant all the seeds into the ground by his roots and they will have to wait for restoration. Kirby felt sad. He always loved to eat apples from the forest and now the forest is nearly burned.

Kirby went back into his cottage in silence. He never felt this sad in his life before.

However, Tuff went to Kirby's cottage with a kick to the door. This surprised Kirby as Kirby flew out of the bed and landed on the floor with a plop. 

"Kirby! I need to show you something! It's about the New Traveler!" Tuff screamed to his lungs.

Kirby felt worried. Did something happen? Was the New Traveler hurt?

"I was just walking down the castle hallway, and I saw the New Traveler coming out from the bathtub (with his robes on). But still, I saw his nude back and there were two HUGE SCARS on it!"

"Poyo!?"

"Yeah! The scars looked like it could have killed him! I wonder what happened?"

Kirby felt concerned about the New Traveler. He wanted to help the New Traveler restore his memories but now, Kirby is not so sure. 

Meta Knight was also behind Tuff. He went up to Kirby as Kirby felt scared.

"Kirby, do not be near him ever again. I always wondered what was off about NT. Yes, he may have helped us from the Cubicals, but he might have plans on his own." MK said.

Kirby felt troubled. He wanted to disobey MK and help NT but MK should always be trusted.

___________________________________________________________________________

NT was sitting on the roof of the Dreamland Castle. He was still gripping his red and purple pins. NT was still screaming in his mind that those pins were dearly to him. But his amnesia is still taking hold of him.

NT felt that someone was behind him. He turned around to see DeDeDe. NT abruptly stood up.

"My King!?"

"Hey. Hey. Sit down. This is my thinking spot too..." DeDeDe calmly replied. He sat down next to NT.

NT felt relaxed after a moment or two. They just stare at the moon. The moon was like a crescent this time.

DeDeDe was just looking at the moon with seriousness and sadness at the same time. NT was just holding the pins. Suddenly, DeDeDe just said this out of nowhere.

"My mother died with no love along with her. Only mine."

NT just turn to look at DeDeDe's face.

"She had an illness, something called avian flu. She was holding my hand as she was dying. My dad is out of the picture. She begged me to be kind for the rest of my life and be a great king... I do not know why she still said that when no one loved her. But... she never did anything wrong and did what was best for Dreamland."

NT had to say something.

"So... You did steal the food from the village... Because you were angry at the villagers?" 

"Yes... I did steal, but I had to for a reason other than hate. There was a slum village and they needed food. But the villagers were taking the food the slum people for themselves. The only person who did not upset the slum people was Chef Kawasaki. He did everything to feed them but it was not enough. So I had to take measures. I took the food and gave two-thirds of it to the slums. I never ate it for myself NT. Kirby was the only one who knew I would never do such a thing."

"...Then why was Kirby upset at that time?"

"I showed him my motive of stealing the food. I showed the slum village. Kirby could not believe the harsh treatment from his own villagers and even helped serving for Chef Kawasaki. Only you, Kirby, and Kawasaki knows the secret about my motives."

NT's eyes widened. He knew King DeDeDe was thought to be arrogant and selfish but that was all an act. He just wanted a friend. 

Suddenly, a bright light was going to the two heroes. It was the Goddess of the Universe.

" _I'm afraid I have some very bad news..._ " She said.

NT and DeDeDe looked at each other in worry.

____________________________________________________________________________

A meeting was occurred in King DeDeDe's throne room, where Kirby, NT, Tiff, and MK were listening to DeDeDe, who apparently had a map of Dreamland.

"Guys. NT and I just heard from the Goddess. You remember that villain called Zero we fought in Crystal Kingdom? (Author's note: Villain of Kirby 64!) Apparently, the goddess realized the Cubicals are working along with Zero. This is bad, you guys! We have to face him again!!" DeDeDe cried out.

"I did not know you fought horrible villains before this event..." NT said in shock.

"Poyo!" Kirby said in anger.

"I know Kirby. This will be a terrible battle. Possibly worse than the battles he had before..." DeDeDe agreed, despite he did not understand his language.

"We have to think of a plan to be prepared for the battle then." Tiff muttered.

"Why isn't the goddess doing anything?" MK said.

"We were getting to that. Apparently, the goddess was preparing weapons for us. Particularly one for Kirby, **The Star Rod.** " DeDeDe said.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"She said she will give it to you when you are in a huge pinch." NT said. 

There was silence for a while until...

"....She is hiding something." MK said.

"Her? Having a secret? How do you know?" DeDeDe said in suspicion.

"She did not participate in any of the battles we were facing and that she will give us her weapon she always had until the end? This makes no sense." MK said.

"...It is as if she was expecting this event..." NT was wondering out loud. Suddenly, NT had a huge headache. The remaining heroes were alarmed and tried to help NT.

"NT!? Are you alright NT!?" DeDeDe cried.

"POYO!" Kirby screamed.

NT suddenly had a image in his memory.

He saw an angel with black wings and clothing. The angel was apparently facing a huge enemy as NT was lying on the floor. The angel turned, but with his face in a mosaic censorship. But NT could tell he smiled at him and went to face the enemy. But the memory disappeared again.

NT then felt no pain in his head, but he had a shocked expression.

"I...I remember SOMETHING..." NT whispered out loud.

"What!? What is it!?" MK barked.

NT was gripping his purple pin.

"This pin... It belonged... to my brother...." NT said.

"...What? You had a brother!? Does he know any of this?" DeDeDe was curious.

"...I do not know.... But I had a sad feeling he is...dead..." NT cried.

Silence spread across the room. Kirby was hugging NT for comfort. Unbeknownst to the two, MK ordered DeDeDe and Tiff to talk to him in private.

The three went to the secret basement in the castle.

"What is it? You thought of a plan?" Tiff said.

"That, and something about the New Traveler." MK said.

"What about him?" DeDeDe said.

"...Kirby was right. Maybe NT was a very nice and good-nature person after all. But I suspect something about him."

Tiff and DeDeDe went closer to Meta Knight.

"I think.... I think the New Traveler was a guardian for the Goddess before all of this happened..."

 


	8. Chapter 7

"What!? ARE YOU SURE?" DeDeDe nearly screamed. Tiff's eyes widened as well.

"Think about it. He is very skilled at technology and fighting. Don't you think HE is the reason why the Cubicals are after Dreamland in the FIRST PLACE? Also, he lost his memories with two scars on his back that no enemy of Dreamland could have ever done. I think he fought the Cubicals before." MK said in a strictly matter.

"It _IS_  possible but I do not think the Cubicals are after the New Traveler..." Tiff said.

"Weeellll.... He is very loyal and skilled. I do not see why the Goddess of the Universe is not after him..." King DeDeDe said.

"We have to restore his memories. Even if it means forcing him." MK said. Tiff and DeDeDe looked at each other with worried/doubting eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kirby and NT were just sitting on the rug near the throne, staring at the chandelier. 

"I did not know chandeliers will be this pretty..." NT said in wonder.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"Maybe my life is like the lights of a chandelier. The small crystals will be my memories while I am in the center of it, trying to reach them."

"Poyo poyo!"

"In the end... will I have them at all?" NT wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the goddess was appearing before them in a flash. Like a sudden dim light became brighter. There, the goddess seemed to be alarmed.

" _This is terrible! Zero and his Cubicals are coming close your castle!  Be prepared for battle!_ " The goddess alarmed. Tiff, MK, and DeDeDe heard her alarm too. They grabbed their weapons and went to the throne room. They went next to Kirby and NT.

"Alright! You know you can do this everybody! We have to protect Dreamland at all costs!" DeDeDe said.

NT had a slight thinking and then a light bulb lit in his head.

"Hey Kirby!" NT called.

"Poyo?"

NT gently took off the purple pin he had on his scarf. He still kept the red pin.

"Here! Take my purple pin! It's a good luck charm! If you hold this, it will always protect you." NT explained. Kirby smiled and hugged NT. Kirby swallowed the purple charm to protect it. 

There, the key chains they carried started to do a three note alarm. The heroes looked outside the castle window to see the sky turning black. In the black sky, they saw Zero, a large white sphere with only a red eye and wings, along with many sphere/triangular prism Cubicals surrounding it. 

"TWENTY AT ONCE!?" Tiff cried out.

" _They will not stop until this place is destroyed!_ " The goddess cried out. MK still eyed her suspiciously.

"Well it looks like Zero became THEIR LEADER." DeDeDe observed. Kirby felt a little scared, but NT patted on Kirby's head.

"Don't worry Kirby! We will make it alive! I will always be with you!" NT said confidently.

Kirby looked at NT for a while. Kirby did a wide smile.

 "Poyo!!" Kirby said.

"I will help you too!" DeDeDe smiled. 

"Hmph. Don't die anyone." Meta Knight said.

"Don't be too harsh MK." Tiff smiled as well.

"Let's go!" NT cried out. They dashed out of the castle. 

The goddess was having a stern look after they were gone. She whispered to herself:

" _They didn't figure out my secret. That is good..._ "

______________________________________________________________________________

Zero was leading the nineteen Cubicals to Dreamland Castle. As Zero was about to prepare an attack until a sharp arrow pierced his body. 

At the roof of the castle, there was NT, who was firing arrows with his bow as Kirby, DeDeDe, Tiff, and Meta Knight was dashing towards the battlefield.

"Kirby! Tiff! You take care of Zero's army! DeDeDe, NT, and I will take care of Zero!" Meta Knight ordered.

"Got it!" Tiff answered.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied as well.

Meta Knight flew up to Zero, using his Galaxia sword to fight as Zero was distracted from NT's skilled archery. DeDeDe jumped up and used his lightning hammer to strike down Zero. Zero was splattered to the floor but still recovered and tried to fly away. But Meta Knight used his swords to immobilize it.

Meanwhile, Tiff was using her blades to defeat the three Cubicals in her way. However, the fourth triangular Cubical started to shoot lightning at Tiff. But Kirby blocked the way and inhaled the whole lightning. There, Kirby transformed into a green body with blue sparks on his head. 

"Alright! It's Plasma Kirby!" Tiff cried out. Kirby jumped off the ground and did a huge electrical force field, which instantly defeated ten Cubicals. 

However, NT saw something strange. The Cubicals did not dissolve into bubbles but instead, it exploded into ice shards and floating lights. 

"What...is that?" NT questioned. NT had a slight headache, where he saw a vision of the same dark angel defeating a certain monster. It was so painful, that NT started to faint and fell from the castle roof. 

MK and DeDeDe saw NT falling and landing on the soft ground.

"New Traveler!?" DeDeDe cried in worry.

Not only the New Traveler, Kirby started to get exhausted as well. Kirby started to pant and was trying to lie down. The seven remaining Cubicals started to group together and attacked by using their formed plasma cannon. Tiff was using her blades to protect her and Kirby from the blast. After the blast, Tiff used her axes to defeat the seven Cubicals. The Cubicals became crystal shards and floating lights again.

Tiff realized something was off as well.

Meta Knight and DeDeDe was weakening Zero, who seemed to show it is in great pain. DeDeDe started to run to where the unconscious NT was. 

DeDeDe picked NT up in his arms.

"Hey! Wake up! You ok!?" DeDeDe cried. NT started to slowly open his eyes. 

"I...I'm fine my king. We must continue our mission..." NT said weakly.

"R-Right. Please be careful..." DeDeDe worried.

Meta Knight was looking at where DeDeDe and NT was. However, Tiff and Kirby saw in horror in Zero's direction.

"HEY! WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Tiff screamed in shock.

"What!?" Meta Knight blurted as he turned around to see Zero's red eye becoming into a swirl. It looked like a huge red/orange whirlpool as it created some kind of portal. What came out of the portal was a hundred huge cylinder Cubicals.

 


	9. Chapter 8

"WAAAAAHH!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!" Tiff cried out in terror. About twenty cylinder Cubicals swarmed to Tiff and she was blasted off because of the impact. Kirby was also swarmed by the Cubicals and Kirby was about to lose his plasma ability. 

Meta Knight was trying to fight off the Cubicals but the Cubicals were outnumbering him. DeDeDe was trying to protect NT from the cylinder Cubicals. 

"THIS IS NEW!!!" DeDeDe screamed. 

Zero, who was in the sky, started to form a fireball as large as a hot air balloon. It launched the fireball at Meta Knight, who was caught off-guard. 

"NO!!" Meta Knight realized.

"POYO!" Kirby used the last of his plasma powers to create a lightning barrier to protect Meta Knight.

It worked, but the remains of the fireball managed to destroy the whole Dreamland Castle. NT, Tiff, Kirby, MK, and King DeDeDe watched in pure horror. They heard the village screaming in terror.

"No...the Waddle Dees... The Goddess!!!" DeDeDe panicked.

"Tuff!!" Tiff screamed.

"WE HAVE TO STOP ZERO!" NT cried.

Kirby had an idea. His hand reached out in the sky. There, a tiny light had appeared. Then, the light managed to form into a rod with a star on one end. Tiff saw in shock.

"It's the **Star Rod**!" Tiff cried out. 

Kirby jumped up and swung the rod upward. There, the Star Rod started to form a large light. Zero tried to launch the same fireball attack. However, the light became into a huge explosion, which engulfed Zero and most of the Cylinder Cubicals. The light was so bright, the whole village, the remains of the castle, and the forest could not be seen. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Everything became quiet. DeDeDe and NT felt weak and injured from the cylinder Cubicals. They saw in their surroundings, where Tiff and MK were unconscious from the blast. There, behind the two was Kirby, who was on the ground, greatly exhausted.

"Kirby!!" DeDeDe cried. NT and DeDeDe rushed up to Kirby. Kirby could still get up, but he felt like he was using the last of his strength.

"Kirby! You have to rest!" NT cried.

"Poyo..." Kirby said.

"The Star Rod is weakening him! If he keeps doing this, he might not live anymore..." DeDeDe analyzed.

However, DeDeDe saw the remaining cylinder Cubicals deforming and combining together.

"What the hell?" DeDeDe whispered out loud.

There, the cylinder Cubicals were forming into a familiar spherical shape with a red eye.

"OH GOD NO...." DeDeDe yelled out loud. NT looked up in horror where the resurrected Zero was starting to form another portal again.

The three looked in dismay as Zero was also resurrecting the previous Cubicals the heroes defeated by using the Cubicals he summoned.

"Is there nothing we could do?..." NT whispered as he saw Tiff and MK lying on the ground. Possibly, they might not wake up for the battle. NT had a huge headache again as he saw images of the certain black angel again. DeDeDe knew NT will be down soon.

"Kirby?..." DeDeDe asked.

Kirby had a large thinking for a while as Zero was staring down at Kirby's eyes. Kirby then smiled. He weakly picked up the Star Rod.

"KIRBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" DeDeDe yelled.

Kirby still had a kind smile on his face. He walked up to DeDeDe and gave him a cute hug.

"NO! THE ROD WILL KILL YOU!!!" DeDeDe cried.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"You... Know? But..." 

"Poyo." Kirby smiled.

"Kirby...." DeDeDe had a stern look. He saw NT gripping his head in pain. Kirby then started to spew out the purple pin. Kirby slowly walked up to NT.

"Agh!... Kirby?..." New Traveler looked down at him.

Kirby gently put the purple pin on NT's scarf. Right next to the red pin.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Kirby..." NT had tears pouring down on his face as Kirby was giving NT a kind hug.

"Kirby. PLEASE! Let me carry the Star Rod! I will help you! As a friend!" DeDeDe begged. Kirby shook his head and slowly walked up to the battle field. Kirby took one final sad look at the unconscious MK and Tiff. Kirby still had a tear on his eye, but Kirby wiped it off and did a smile. Kirby looked back at the shocked NT and DeDeDe. Kirby did a cheerful farewell saying:

" **Pi**!!"

DeDeDe tried to chase after Kirby but DeDeDe felt tried all of a sudden. Possibly it was the pain DeDeDe was enduring. Both NT and DeDeDe fell unconscious. DeDeDe used his final strength to see Kirby running and jumped up to the sky.

"POYO!!!" Kirby screamed and he used his Star Rod again. There, a huge white light covered DeDeDe's eyes. DeDeDe soon closed his eyes...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.

.

.

.

DeDeDe slowly woke up to find himself in the village hospital bed. He turned to his left to see his Waddle Dees, safe and sound, coming closer to their King.

"Our King! We are glad you are safe!" The first Waddle Dee said.

"Ugh... What happened?" DeDeDe groggily said.

"We found you unconscious along with your friends! We gave all of you the special treatment you needed!"

DeDeDe's memories came back in a flash. He remembered about Kirby's actions.

"WAIT! WHERE'S KIRBY!?" DeDeDe yelled. The Waddle Dees became unusually quiet.

"I AM YOUR KING AND I DEMAND WHERE KIRBY IS!!" DeDeDe felt dead in his heart. The Waddle Dees were scared to answer.

One Waddle Dee came up.

"Kirby... is not dead." It said.

"G-Great! Where is he?" DeDeDe felt relieved but worried at the same time.

The Waddle Dees had forlorn faces as DeDeDe felt like crying. 

 


	10. Epilogue

Tiff and Tuff were walking to the village hospital. Tuff had a cast on his left arm (due to the blast by Zero), as he was carrying a bouquet of daisies. Tiff, who had a band-aid on her right cheek, had a 'Get Well Soon!' card on her hand. They went to the receptionist as soon they went into the entrance of the hospital.

"Hello! We are here for Kirby." Tiff said.

"Oh! Room 13 as usual! The King and his friends are already there!" The receptionist smiled.

"GEH! We lost!" Tuff exclaimed with an angry face.

"Tuff! Be polite!" Tiff silently scolded.

Tuff realized what he did and kept quiet. He still was feeling that the world was unfair in its own ways.

They walked down the hallway, where they saw older villagers doing physical therapy. Others were survivors of the Zero invasion.

Finally, they made it to Room 13. They opened the door to see DeDeDe, Meta Knight, and New Traveler.

"Yo!" Tuff said.

"You made it." Meta Knight said.

NT and DeDeDe smiled.

"So he is right here..." Tuff said in a forlorn face.

"Yes..." DeDeDe said.

There, on the hospital bed in front of the five was little Kirby. Kirby had lifeless eyes and had his mouth open in a small 'o' shape. Kirby was lifeless on the bed, not moving an inch, nor responding to the five visitors. Kirby was awake but... you could say more 'dead' than awake.

"Hey Kirby!" Tiff greeted. No response at all. Just Kirby breathing.

"I have brought a card for you! Tuff also collected flowers for you too!" Tiff said. She put the card and daisies on the desk next to the hospital bed. Kirby never responded with a smile nor a saying. Just pure silence.

Tiff, Tuff, DeDeDe, Meta Knight, and the New Traveler were talking to the comatose Kirby about their wonderful days after the invasion of Zero. Kirby was just lying on the bed, not saying a word.

It was already sunset and the nurses made the five visitors leave so the doctors could do their jobs. The five wanted to rebel, but they know it is for Kirby's sake.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The New Traveler returned to his room, where he was lying on his bed to cry in silence. He never seen Kirby walking up to him in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant nor at the castle. NT felt truly alone. A door to NT's room opened as a Waddle Dee was coming up to him.

"Sir, our King wants to see you." The Waddle Dee said.

"I see... Tell him that I will arrive in ten minutes."

"Alright then sir." However, the Waddle Dee was staring at NT in confusion. Then, his eyes widened into pure shock. 

"What? What is it?" NT asked in worry. There, he felt a strange sensation on his back. He was then looking at a nearby mirror, where NT gasped in shock as well.

In the reflection, the two scars on NT's back suddenly grew wings of an angel. NT could not believed this. The wings were flapping in response as it grew even larger. It became wide as DeDeDe's stomach. NT felt like he must be dreaming.

"I'm... _AN ANGEL_???"

After a huge panicking incident from NT, DeDeDe still made NT as his castle caretaker. But NT had the ability to fly and can finish errands faster now. NT still felt lonely and useless since Kirby is not there to see him. 

________________________________________________________________________________

It was the time for patients to get fresh air. DeDeDe was the first visitor to the hospital so he gently carried Kirby to a park bench. Kirby never moved nor made a sound still as he still had those lifeless eyes.

"Hey kiddo." DeDeDe painfully smiled. He took out a certain piece of paper.

"I have a story I created. Tell me if it is good!" DeDeDe said. He started to read the paper.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy. The little boy always had a friend, who stood up for him no matter what. However, the boy's best friend started to disappear.... but the boy never gave up finding him. Finally, he had found his best friend, scared....alone... The boy thought it was useless to help him... But..." 

DeDeDe started to pour tears down his face as his voice became more of a whimpering.

"But.... NO MATTER WHAT... I DON'T WANT MY FRIEND TO DIE!!!" DeDeDe cried out.

"You were always by my side!! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME.... I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE MY FRIEND FOREVER!!!.... KIRBY!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

DeDeDe was crying.

And crying.

And crying.

And crying.

And crying.

And crying.

And crying.

And crying.

And crying.

.

.

.

" _Dee..._ " A faint cheerful voice had been heard. DeDeDe jumped and looked to his left.

 

Kirby had life in his eyes. He was smiling and crying too.

"Dee!..."

DeDeDe never felt so happy and relieved in his whole life before.

"KIRBY!!"

"Dee! Dee!"

"You... can say MY NAME!? That is like... the coolest thing ever!!" DeDeDe screamed in happiness.

"Poyo!!" Kirby waved his tiny pink arms.

A celebration was heard in the restored King DeDeDe's castle, where Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, MK, NT, the Waddle Dees, the Villagers, and Chef Kawasaki were laughing, cheering, and raising their arms up in the sky. Kirby was trying to feel NT's restored wings. 

"Poyo!" Kirby cried.

"Oh! I know right? It looks so soft and amazing! But... I wonder what happened to myself?" NT said. Tiff heard the conversation and realized NT still lost his memories.

 Meta Knight, however, was wondering where the goddess was. Her remains were not there, meaning she ran away. He felt determined to go after her. However, Kirby wanted MK to be by his side as a father figure. MK smiled in his mask and celebrated with the group.

________________________________________________________________________________

The goddess of the universe was flying out of Dreamland into space.  

_I guess I have to get out of here before they know about me._  She thought.

_I guess it is time to go to another planet. Besides, more Cubicals will invade other places. Kirby reached beyond my expectations... But at least he did not learn the whole truth about me and the Cubicals. The angel boy... He was an interesting character. I had to erase his memories to shut him up. It was pure coincidence I met him. At least he did not recognize me._

She found a new planet she believed would be the highest chance Cubicals will invade there. When she went to the stratosphere, she found a castle and a village, but more realistic than Dreamland. She saw humans with elvish ears. But she was shocked to see one human without elvish ears... but instead with black angelic wings.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Cheers!" Zelda screamed. Link also complied to.

They celebrated after defeating Lord Ganondorf and saved Hyrule again. Zelda, Link, and the other elvish warriors were laughing and stuffing themselves with food. However, there was a knock on the door. The knights thought it was an assault. Link was brave as he steadily took his Sword and opened the castle door slowly. They saw a boy, with human ears and black wings on his back. The boy seemed exhausted but determined to find something.

"Hm?" Link looked at the boy.

"Hello..... I hope I did not startle you.... My name is Dark Pit.... And I demand you hand over my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: YES!!! THE END!!! TO BE CONTINUED! BUT THE HEROES OF HYRULE WILL BE AFTER MY PREQUEL STORY: THE HEROES OF ICARUS. IT WAS REVEALED THE GODDESS ERASED PIT'S MEMORIES!! WHAT WAS THE GODDESS HIDING? HOW DID PIT AND DARK PIT LAND IN DIFFERENT WORLDS?? SEE YOU SOON ON MY SECOND STORY: THE HEROES OF ICARUS!!!


End file.
